


Animus

by Mx_Dragon



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, Girl Penis, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, Magic Cock, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mx_Dragon/pseuds/Mx_Dragon
Summary: Minako shows Theodore her Mara.
Relationships: Arisato Minako/Theodore, Female Persona 3 Protagonist/Theodore
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Animus

Alone at the Velvet Room's table, Theodore found his hand straying once again to the deck of cards.  _ What do I hope to learn? What good will this accomplish? _ he chastised himself.  _ Surely if I was meant to know, Igor would have told me. _ Yet he shuffled and drew as he had done on a hundred days before.

In the layout of the past, the Chariot and the Tower featured prominently; in the future, Fortune and Death. One last spread turned up an odd configuration of the Moon and the Hanged Man. Neither boded well on their own, but what did they mean together? Perhaps a choice that would split Fate's river?

No new revelations. Indeed, even the individual cards drawn had barely changed. Theodore stacked them back in and lay the deck aside, disappointment cooled by apprehension. It was unwise for a mere servant to look so deep into the abyss of time. Concern for a certain Fool, it seemed, was affecting his judgment.

_ Yet another fact I knew full well. _

He prodded himself back to his duty and picked up the Compendium. As he flipped through the pages, he frowned when he came across the entry for Mara. It reminded him of the first time Minako had visited the Velvet Room whilst wearing that vulgar self. How shocking, for his dearest guest to wield such an...unladylike Persona! How that beast could have risen from the sea of her soul, he had no idea. It didn't fit her at all. Such brutish masculinity could never be associated with that petite figure, that clear, calm aura, that gently inviting smile...

Unbidden, the memory of his dalliance in Minako's room returned. He shifted in his seat, a guilty blush creeping onto his cheeks. But it was too late to banish the image of Minako splayed bare over her bed.

Her skin had been so pale and soft.  Everything about her was downright addictive; if he could, he would happily spend hours stroking her russet hair, or even just basking in her presence. And she had wanted him to do more than that. She had returned his kisses. She had let him touch her small, pert breasts and hear her sweet sighs. She had given him her places of greatest pleasure. She had smelled so—she had  _ tasted _ so—

Glancing around, blush deepening, Theodore let his hand creep down. He gave a small sigh of relief.

“Theo?”

Stifling a gasp, he yanked his hand out of his pants. “M-Minako! I didn't hear you come in. Please forgive my...” He couldn't think of a word severe enough to capture his indiscretion.

She crossed the distance from the door at a trot, looking back and forth in a restless, almost nervous manner. “Where's Igor?”

Had she even caught him in the act at all? It was base of him, but he was reluctant to draw further attention if he could avoid it. Indeed, Minako seemed uncharacteristically distracted. If she was occupied with her own problems, that would make it easier for them both to put his own aside. Until then, however...he would rather not stand up.

“He is otherwise engaged for the day,” Theodore answered at last. “More than that, I do not pretend to know.” Was that relief on her face? He leaned forward, elbows on his knees, to hide his lap further. “But I would gladly serve you in his stead, dear guest.” That much wasn't a lie—seeing Minako in any capacity was always a pleasure.

She glanced around for a moment longer, biting her lip. “Something...happens when I equip Mara. I wanted to show you.” She started to raise her skirt.

Stunned, Theodore didn't stop her in time.

There was a bulge in her white cotton panties. Far too large to mistake for anything that belonged there. Forgetting his own problem entirely, Theodore jerked back, cheeks burning.

“I've been waiting to ask until you were alone. Sorry...I know you don't really like Mara, but I didn't know who else to talk to about this.”

“Ah...it's quite all right. Please don't avoid seeking my help because you're worried about upsetting me.” Why couldn't he look away? He wet his lips nervously and thought he saw the bulge twitch. “Wait. You knew this happened under the influence of Mara? Then why not simply...”

“It's the best Persona I have right now.  The...side effect  was kind of weird at first, but then I figured it wasn't such a big deal.” Her gaze dropped for an instant. “Usually. Sometimes it gets, um, a big deal in class, or when I'm fighting Shadows.  B ut it's pretty useful when I have to make a pit stop in Tartarus.”

Theodore buried his face in one hand, refusing to believe that this was actually happening and his erection still refused to  go away . “Don't say such things! Are you trying to shock me?”

“What if I am?”

He looked up at her again and swallowed at the strange keenness in her gaze. Was it his imagination, or had the bulge gotten a little bigger?

“You keep staring at it. But you don't want to talk about it?”

“N-no, I...am not!”

“Do you want to talk about  _ that _ instead?” Minako's eyes dropped to the fork of his trousers. “What were you thinking about?”

He finally managed to tear his gaze away from her. But when he found words, they weren't the ones he had intended. “Who else would I think of?” he said quietly.

Suddenly her dainty hands were on his shoulders and her lips were against his, soft and full and even better than his fantasies. Theodore's eyes slid closed against his will. At the insistent caress of her tongue, a longing sigh escaped him.

Too late, too soon, Minako pulled back to speak against his lips. “I've been thinking about...seeing you again like this. Ever since our last date.”

“So have I.” He was already beyond lying. He could barely fight the urge to gulp in her scent with breathy moans, to bury his nose in her—

His arms had moved on their own to embrace her hips, to draw her close. And the thing poked into his chest.

There could be no mistaking it now. The rigid curve stretched her panties, a spot of moisture blooming at the tip. Theodore swallowed back a sudden flood of saliva. His body didn't care whether his feelings of attachment were forbidden. It didn't even care what was between her shapely thighs. It instinctively understood the meaning of that hardness:  _ your lover wants you _ .

Before better judgment could prevail, Theo pulled down her skirt  and panties .

Admittedly, the new appendage didn't look so out of place as he'd assumed it would. It was slim and sleek and flushed a fetching shade of pink. He mentally shook himself.  _ Gods of heaven and earth, what am I...this is Minako's...Minako's cock! _ Just the thought made the pit of his stomach coil tighter.

He closed one gloved hand around the base, letting the other rest on her hip. Heart pounding, he pressed a tentative kiss to the head. The delicate skin felt hot and velvety against his lips. Minako made an encouraging murmur, and finally, he summoned the bravery to close his mouth around it.

“Oh, Theo...!” Minako whimpered. Even through his glove, he could feel her muscles tremble under his free hand.

Her fingers tangled in his hair, urging him to take more, deeper. The ticklish half-pain of her nails raking at his scalp sent shivers down his spine. Ever since their first and only time together, he'd been starving for her touch; he hadn't realized until now just how deeply he'd missed her.

Minako's cries grew more fervent and Theodore found himself squirming, thighs rubbing together, striving for the least bit of friction on his neglected erection.  He bobbed his head faster until his lips and tongue made wet sucking noises on her cock. There was something liberating in the humiliation of being so loud and messy. And there was something infernally satisfying about having so much more of Minako to touch—needing to use his entire mouth to please her, almost to the back of his throat, and his hand as well.

She had started to pant and tremble. “Theo...feels so good...I'm gonna...!”

Her ragged voice boiled his blood in his veins. He moaned around her thick flesh, desperate to make her come.

She keened and yanked him closer, shuddering with pleasure as her release pulsed over his tongue. Theodore greedily swallowed every bitter drop.

Her chest heaving, Minako bent down again to haul him into a deep, hungry kiss. The thought that she was tasting her own seed made his already-aching erection throb.

She palmed him, drawing out a helpless moan. “Do you want me to take care of you?”

“Please. Gods, please.”  Then something occurred to him. “Y-you're still...?”

“Maybe it's magic. I've noticed it takes two or three times.”

Before he could ponder just how she knew that, Minako had straddled him.

The combination of her soft breasts pressed to his chest and their  hard bulges rubbing together short-circuited something deep inside him. His hips bucked up. He shoved his hands into her jacket and squeezed to feel her pebbled nipples under his palms, distinctly erect even through two layers of cloth. Her throaty murmur spurred him on. He tore at her blouse and satiny bra, fingers faltering when she unbuttoned his pants. Then she started jerking them both and he buried his face in her shoulder, muffling his moans.

The slick noise of her hand on their cocks was obscene—his leaking from sheer need, hers coated in  spit and come. Delirious with her touch, Theodore licked and sucked at her delicate collarbone, at the sensitive spot just under her ear. He couldn't quite reach her breasts with his mouth and it was driving him insane. She had seduced him, pinned him,  overwhelmed him with pleasure ; he felt almost selfish to be paid so much attention, to be the object of so much desire. Was this how Minako had felt that day in her room? She had made such delicious sounds into his mouth when he—

Heat jolted up his spine. He whimpered as their tryst flooded again through his mind, this time with roles reversed. It was so easy to envision: Her eyes would promise  sweet sin as she approached, hips swaying, skirt tented. How would it feel when she lay him down and pushed inside? Despite what they were doing right now, he could barely picture such a lewd proposal on such feminine lips. But his body's imagination had no limits. She had writhed and cried out for him; now she would repay every bit of that  delicious torment. He shivered at the thought of her generosity. His legs would lock around the curve of her back, hugging her as close as he could. She would kiss his breath away. She would fill him,  _ fuck _ him, make love to him—

That last thought was the most dangerous of all. They never should have been together like that, not even once, let alone again. But his transgression had already compounded itself past all hope of redemption. What was a little more? He was so close, he needed her so much...he didn't care if he was doomed.

Minako's teeth scraped at the soft skin on the side of his neck. “I love you, Theo,” she panted into his ear.

His fingers dug into her rump. His head fell back in ecstasy and she followed him down like a predator bearing its prey to the ground, devouring his mouth, swallowing his garbled litany of her name.

W eak and tingling,  it took him a minute just to  catch his breath. But when he had, he said quietly, “You were...planning this, weren't you?”

With that enigmatic smile of hers, Minako re plied , “I wanted to see what you'd do with it. How you'd feel about this thing of mine.”

_ She's always so bold. _ Theo considered her unspoken question. Mara and its “side effect” really were an aspect of her, metaphysically as well as physically. It was a Persona like any other; it had emerged from the sea of her soul. And Theo's feelings for Minako didn't exclude even one single part of her.

“I like d it. No, I loved it.” Because he loved  _ her _ .

The thought burned away everything that had held him back. Theo kissed his forbidden guest as hard as he could. To hell with restraint. To hell with torturing himself, trying to stay away from her. They had only a little more time together, and now, Theodore intended to use it.

**Author's Note:**

> but why is no one talking about the mouthfeel


End file.
